Celos Posesivos
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: [30vicios  Celos][Dirty Pair] Se sentía que estaba acorralado, temeroso, entumecido del miedo y es que esos ojos detrás de esos dos cristales redondos eran para hacer que cualquiera le tuviese, si no miedo, pánico


**Titulo:** Celos

**Autor:** Algodón de Azúcar

**Pareja: **Dirty Pair

**Vicio:** #7 - Celos.

**Notas:** Escrito para _30vicios_

**Notas de la Autora**: Siempre me he imaginado a Oshitari así, un celoso posesivo que hasta podría ponerse violento su se le provoca ;;; no me pregunten el por que.

_**Celos**_

Se sentí estaba acorralado, temeroso, entumecido del miedo y es que esos ojos detrás de esos dos cristales redondos eran para hacer que cualquiera le tuviese, si no miedo, pánico.

-Cálmate… por favor Yuushi, cálmate…

No hubo respuesta por parte del peliazul que avanzaba a pasos lentos hacia él con su mirada clavada en él, sus manos estaban cerradas en un par de puños, su semblante aunque parecía el de siempre, sereno y tranquilo, ese ceño fruncido un poco más de lo normal, era lo único que daba a entender que estaba realmente furioso.

Su espalda choco improvisadamente contra una superficie de metal, los casilleros estaban detrás de él y no se dio cuenta cuando se aproximaba hacia ellos de espaldas completamente dominado por el mido, el peliazul no se detuvo aun cuando le vio ya contra aquella superficie de metal.

-Pediste entrenar con él… ¿cierto?

-No sé de lo que hablas… Yuushi por favor…

-No me engañas… fue tu idea… -sus ojos se afilaron profundamente, haciendo el suficiente daño para que el pelicereza cerrara los ojos intentando aguantar el grito de terror.

Un golpe seco al lado de su cabeza contra la puerta del casillero le hizo abrir los ojos más asustado, temblando, con los ojos apunto de soltar esas gotitas saladas productos del pánico. Suplicaba con su mirada que se calmara.

-Yuushi, me estás asustando….

-¿Por qué…? –la voz sonó aún más profunda de lo acostumbrado, más ronca, y logró arrancar un gemido pequeño de miedo de la garganta del más pequeño.

-Yu-Yuushi por favor… cal-cálmate… -

-Calmarme… -cerró los ojos alejándose de él un segundo, después le clavo sus ojos directamente a los del pequeño- … eres mío y nadie, nadie más que yo tiene el derecho de tocarte, entendiste?

-Yuushi por favor, fue un accidente.

-Un accidente que provocaste gracias a que le pediste a Atobe que te pusiera a entrenar con él, no? –se acercó de nuevo hasta repegar su cuerpo contra el tembloroso ajeno- ¿Acaso Atobe está de tu parte? … ¿quiere separarte de mi?... –

-Yuushi… aléjate, por favor… aléjate…- puso sus manos pequeñas sobre el pecho del peliazul para intentar empujarlo pero fue inútil, su fuerza no podía contra la furia del otro.

-Mío… Gakuto, eres simplemente mío… -los labios del mayor, se acercaron peligrosamente a los del menor que se resistieron a un beso posesivo, logrando que la furia del mayor aumentara.

Sus muñecas fueron apresadas contra el frío metal a cada lado de su cabeza mientras ahora los labios ansiosos de poseer se dedicaban a marcar con delicadas caricias el cuello blanco del otro, dejando marcas rojizas que prometían ponerse de un color morado y quizá hasta más oscuro para dentro de unas horas.

Sus ojos dejaron salir unas lágrimas, sus labios un sollozo. Le estaba lastimado.

-Yu-Yuushi… -su voz salió entrecortada ya en el suelo, tapándose el cuello con una mano, mirándole desde abajo con miedo aún, seguía viéndose tan imponente el peliazul que solo reaccionó replegándose hacia atrás por puro instinto de autoprotección intentando huir del toque del otro que se quedó hasta ahí, después sonrió.

-Eso te enseñará que eres mío, y que nadie más que yo debo tocarte… -se acercó a la puerta- hablaré con Atobe para que dejes de entrenar con Hiyoshi pasando los nacionales, comprendiste?...

La puerta se cerró al igual que sus ojos apretando su mano a su cuello importándome poco su la marca crecía por su presión, sollozando.

¿Dónde había quedado el dulce Yuushi del que se había enamorado?... ¿de donde salió este tensai posesivo y excesivamente celoso?...

¿Dónde….?


End file.
